


Aint on the Surface

by Pottergames



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Demogorgon (Stranger Things), F/M, Headcanon, Hospitals, Investigations, Jancy, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Suspense, based off those last few seconds of the trailer my dudes, but i needed somethig to wrte for my class, enjoy, established Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, gone wrong???, i know the kids are at the hospital too, im so sorry, jonathan byers centric, season three, season threes gonna be amazing, the billagorgan is coming, the purple dress, this was for my suspense unit in creative writing based off those clips in the trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pottergames/pseuds/Pottergames
Summary: 'It's with another far more pained blood-curdling scream, that the curious crowd turns into a panicked mob, running for every exit.He breaks out in a cold sweat when he looks to his left and remembers nancy isn't by his side. Fighting against the rampant current of pale faces and shaking people, calling her name is when Jonathan notices a vivid crimson spatter on the scrubs of a screaming nurse, running from the direction of the screams.'





	Aint on the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from the song "somebody else"

With mindful steps, Jonathan carefully walks the white and flickering hallways, listening intently to every stilted noise while taking inventory of all possible exits.  
Finding Nancy was the top priority at the moment, but so was finding an exit that wouldn't sound an alarm.

They'd split up when they entered the hospital in the late afternoon, searching for leads as to what was happening to Hawkins’ resident racist asshole: Billy Hargrove.

After being arrested by The Chief for his erratic violent behavior (and subsequently being a suspect in the abrupt disappearance of the public pool’s new lifeguard), Billy was sedated and forcibly admitted into the hospital. 

In holding, it wasn't exactly easy to hide the bulging, irritated, black and red veins spreading from his left arm, like a biological roadmap of nothing but pure evil and grotesque destruction. It looked all too familiar in the eyes of the survivors from years prior.

And so, the couple set off.  
Nancy, taking her shot at going undercover and trying to blend in with the nursing interns to get any information she could find. Jonathan, taking the “files on record” route with a half-assed (semi-forged) clearance note from Chief Hopper for an excuse if he gets caught.

It was about an hour into their investigation when everything went sideways (-well, in this case... Upside Down.)

In hindsight, they really should’ a seen it coming. Since when does anything actually go right for their monster-hunting endeavors? 

It all started with a scream.  
Then two more following - More shrill than the first.  
A loud industrial banging, that causes his breath to hitch in his chest…  
And silence.  
Horrible. Horrible Silence. 

Confused and worried murmurs from patients and staff, muffled through the walls after an uncomfortable beat. 

For Jonathan Byers, silence can only mean a few things:  
Either whoever was fighting for their lives had failed…  
Or- well quite frankly Johnathan doesn't really like to think about it.

Sensing the urgency, he tucks the papers he’s clutching into his pants pocket and carefully closes up the filing cabinets around him, slipping out of the big oak doors as silently as he can.

Around him now, Men, women, and children all cautiously gather in the hallways. Standing in the doorways poking their heads out to try and get a glimpse of what's going on. 

It's with another far more pained blood-curdling scream, that the curious crowd turns into a panicked mob, running for every exit. 

He breaks out in a cold sweat when he looks to the side and remembers nancy isn't by his side. Fighting against the rampant current of pale faces and shaking people, calling her name is when Jonathan notices a vivid crimson spatter on the scrubs of a screaming nurse, running from the direction of the screams.

A distorted creaking groan emits from somewhere deep in the once calm facility, and everything stills. People falter in their frantic running, tripping over themselves and each other. 

All eyes focusing at the end of the hallway, with bated breath and fear in their eyes. Another series of metallic bangs, a deep crunching snap sounds, causing them to flinch with uncertainty. 

With an inhuman force, being thrown against the far wall Is a bloody and mangled, twitching heap, sliding to the floor. 

Shocked and disgusted cries fill the air, the sounds of barely repressed full body gagging for vomit further down the hall. The running continues. 

Undeterred, shaking his head, Jonathan moves to the side. He looks to the ceiling, and just above his head, he sees a bright red beacon in the form of a fire alarm. He yanks down, almost breaking off the handle with the force of it, and prays Nancy knows it's him.

The high pitched shriek just barely drowns out the civilian's cries. From the hallway to the right, security guards materialize, corralling people to the doors and out of the building. 

Feeling nothing but an annoyance, he knows he has to hide. He spots a supply closet and hastily scrambles in. 

Holding his breath he does his best to stay as still as humanly possible.  
The sirens ear bursting ring continues to sound overhead, but he can still hear men stubbornly shouting directions and some of the more hysterical women crying out with confusion for what's going on. 

But nothing hurts him more than hearing the terrified children cry, searching for their mothers. 

It takes longer than he'd anticipated, for the hallway to clear out. But once the click-clack of women's shoes and the rustle of clothing dies out, he slowly opens the closet door and is met with red lights and fluttering darkness.

Looking to the square ceiling lights with a sick familiarity, he notes that the flickering won't stop. Every lamp in the now abandoned hospital rooms, every monitor behind the front desks flicker, with an audible static transmission playing off and on. The only constant is the steady red lights from the exit signs and emergency lights themselves. 

The farther into the white building he goes the louder the screams get, he takes off in a full sprint in the direction he'd hoped Nancy would be.

The repetitive mechanical scream of the fire alarm abruptly cuts off.

Swallowing thickly, and slowing to a stop in one of the seemingly identical hallways outside of what he thinks is an operating room, he closes his eyes. It's definitely not a smart move and he knows it.

He nearly jumps out of his skin at the high pitched gurgling screech, layering with a deep and wet croaking of an inhuman being. A paralyzing fear he hasn't felt since that first encounter with the Demogorgon so long ago lights a fire in his lungs.

From behind the closed door, he can hear a pathetic and heartbreaking plea for help, getting cut off as the reverberating tone of skin covered bones being slammed against an examination desk gets louder and turns into a thick squelch of bludgeoned and torn flesh suctioning itself to the metal with every echoing bash against the table. 

Knowing there's no way to help whoever was on the other side of that wall, he backs away from that corridor, and almost in a state of shock continues down the hallway in the opposite direction.

The flickering between the lights seems to be getting longer with each passing second.

Taking deep breaths, Jonathan strides a little faster down the hallway as the lights behind him black out completely, sparks flying with every burnt out bulb. A static-y tone comes back and rings out through the speakers in the hospital, sending a deep chill down his previously numb spine. 

He stops in his tracks at the vibrant neon purple hue of a dress. and god, her face. to say he's glad to see her face would be an understatement. 

And suddenly it's like he can breathe again, his heart is still in his throat, but a partial smile breaks out over his face.

He takes a few stuttering steps towards her, pulling at his grey t-shirt that's now stained with cold sweat. Just as she's about to do the same, the door in the middle of the hallway slams open with shattering glass, and the flickering of the lights becomes erratic, the explosions of light bulbs blowing out is the only second to the deep but high-pitched creaking whine of a barely visible figure that barrels out from the shards of the now splintered door.

‘Is this what Bob felt?’ weakly flits through his brain with pure fright.

The lights cut out completely. With only the eerie red glow of the emergency lights and exit sign behind him, he can make out glistening bumpy translucent skin. it's like the expanse of oozing surface doesn't stop, with hundreds of thick ravines in this… things, body. Its cries stop.

The lights return to full brightness, the expanse of flesh is in full detail roars to life with an echo of itself, all high frequencies, and deep, guttural, swampy moans. Rows upon rows of teeth, that seem to whirr insides of the opening of its cavernous mouth,

But the only thing he can hear is Nancy’s ear-splitting scream as it charges towards her.


End file.
